


Station of Revelations

by decadentbynature



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, NonCon to DubCon to Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: After finding himself in his Station of Awakening, Roxas first thinks that he must be dreaming but his dream quickly becomes a nightmare when Sora appears and shifts into his Anti-form, using his tendrils of darkness to restrain Roxas. Despite his best efforts to snap Sora out of it, there's nothing stopping him from having his way with Roxas.





	Station of Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Erina  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

A sea of darkness met him when he opened his eyes. Blinking sluggishly, his head throbbing, Roxas waited a few moments for the lurching in his gut to settle, the black spots swimming across his vision to fade and the buzzing in his ears to quiet before he started looking around. At first, all he could see was wall after wall of immense, impenetrable darkness. It stretched everywhere, smothering him. Despite the heaviness of it, he felt no fear, no distress. There was something familiar about it that made him feel welcomed, cradled, almost. Soft, ethereal light was coming from underneath him, casting an almost ghostly sheen. Slowly sitting up, wincing as the pain in the base of his skull momentarily worsened before vanishing almost instantly, Roxas gazed up into the empty abyss for a while longer then turned his gaze downwards. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. Stretched out underneath him was a circular pane of brightly colored glass. The light was coming from it, piercing through the otherwise staunch darkness. 

Slowly getting to his feet, Roxas surveyed the surface he stood on. It was somehow both familiar and unfamiliar. He knew this place…it was one from a dream but it was strange. He felt like he was looking at his own face, only something was different, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Roxas walked around the circumference of the pane, the realization that a scene was depicted within the bright colors slowly dawning on him. After a couple of passes around the small area, what he was seeing finally became clear. Two hearts, intertwined by rings of color and light, seeming to defy tendrils of darkness that disturbingly protruded from the bottom of the pane. Roxas walked over until he was standing at the top of the hearts. Squatting down, he pressed the tips of his fingers against the smooth glass. A pleasant tingle rushed up his arm, causing his breath to catch. Pulling his hand away in surprise, he stretched out his fingers a couple times than gave his hand a shake. The tingles persisted, clinging to his nerves. 

For the first time since he woke up, the question of what was going on popped up in his mind. He’d just been idly taking everything in until now. The tingling jump-started his thoughts, quickly getting them racing. This…what was this? Why was it so familiar to him, yet also one of the strangest places he’d ever been? How did he end up here? Where was even here? What was this place? Questions bounced around inside his head, gaining traction as no apparent answers became immediately obvious. Straightening back up, Roxas walked the parameter again, this time, staring off into the darkness. Nothing, a whole lot of nothing. The thought had crossed his mind earlier but this…this must be a dream, right? Yes, yes, this had to be a dream. There wasn’t really anything confirming that assumption but it felt like the right thing to assume. 

What a bizarre dream, then. Weren’t dreams supposed to have some kind of purpose or something? Perhaps there was on in the glass underneath his feet but what it might be was lost on him. Was he just supposed to wait until he woke up back in reality? Roxas walked over to the center of the plane and plopped down. Well, it might be a strange dream but it was proving to be boring. He felt as though there should be something going on – something important, too boot – but there was only silence. Just him by his lonely self, staring up into that inky blackness, waiting to see if something might actually happen. Nothing did. The dream equivalent of seconds ticked by, stretching out longer and longer until he was about to fall asleep in his own dream. 

Flopping over onto his back, Roxas tucked his hands behind his head. If this dream wasn’t going to do anything interesting, might as well go to sleep and hope that falling asleep in a dream didn’t have some kind of weird consequences – like, he’d wake up but not be able to tell if he’d really woken up or if he was still in the dream. That sounded like a nightmare. Ah well, risk he was willing to take to get away from this dullness. 

Letting his eyes flutter closed, Roxas was just about to drift off when a loud rushing noise filled up the otherwise silent space. Jumping to his feet before he’d registered he was moving, Roxas found the source of the noise immediately. To his left was a bright burst of light. It was far harsher and stronger than the light emanating from the pane. As Roxas watched, it grew brighter and brighter, the rushing noise growing louder the more luminescent it became until, with a pop, it vanished. In its place stood Sora, who toppled forward onto his hands and knees. 

“Sora!” Roxas called out in alarm, rushing forward. Dropping to his knees in front of him, Roxas placed his hands on Sora’s trembling shoulders, “Are you alright?”

“I’m-“ Sora mumbled, his voice right on the verge of slurring. “Where-? Roxas? Wha…happened?”

That was a good question but not one Roxas had an answer to. Was this truly a dream? It certainly felt like one, just given the immense oddity of everything happening around him but if it was, how did Sora come to be here? Was he just a part of his dream too? Shaking his head, Roxas tightened his grip on Sora’s shoulders. Whatever, that didn’t matter right now. They could figure out everything after he had helped Sora calm down. 

“What was the last thing you remember?” Roxas asked, figuring that was the best place to start.

“Remember…” Sora was becoming increasingly harder to understand. “I was…where? Roxas?”

“I’m right here. Here, do you want to lie down for a few minutes?”

One of Sora’s hands reached up to grab ahold of his wrist. Flinching slightly at the powerful hold, a spike of anxiety poking his mind, Roxas opened his mouth to ask once more if Sora was okay, only for the words to be lost to a panicked yelp when a sudden burst of blackness engulfed Sora, completely swallowing him whole in a matter of seconds. Scrambling backwards, his eyes stretched open wide, heart hammering with panic, Roxas watched in mute horror as the mass of darkness swelled and undulated, pulsed once, twice then burst. For half a moment, he was certain that Sora would no longer be there – that he had just watched his friend be consumed by darkness. Realizing that Sora was, in fact, still there was met with a split second of relief then confused horror. Sora stood in front of him but he was…different. It was like he was made out of shadows with two bright red eyes boring out from a partially obscured face. Tendrils of heavy darkness rolled off him, trembling and shivering in midair. There was a strange denseness to him, almost as though if Roxas were to try to touch him, his hand would go right through his form. 

Swallowing hard, cold panic blooming in the center of his chest, Roxas hesitantly whispered, “S-Sora?”

Sora shuddered, drawing in a deep, ragged breath. Those two bright, eerie eyes focused intently on him. His gaze was so intense, Roxas felt like he was being stripped down to his soul, laid completely bare and vulnerable. Shivering, hoping that this was all a nightmare he would wake up from soon, Roxas slowly got to his feet. As much as his instincts were telling him to run, he remained put. This…this was Sora’s anti-form, wasn’t it? There was nothing else it could be, which meant…Sora still had to be in there somewhere. Roxas took a cautious step forward, reaching out to Sora with one trembling hand. 

“Sora? Can you hear me? It’s me, Roxas! Listen, I know that this must-“

Suddenly, Sora lunged forward, closing the small distance between them so quickly, Roxas only saw a blur. Yelping in alarm, Roxas went to summon his weapon but it was too late. With a low growl, Sora tackled him, slamming him down onto the pane. Before he had time to start fighting back, a strong hand clamped down on his jaw, holding his head in place as Sora jolted down and smashed their lips together in a crazed, ravenous kiss. Squealing loudly, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, Roxas was momentarily took shocked to move. Taking advantage of his slack mouth, Sora shoved his hot tongue between his lips, swiping it across the roof, the sides and his own tongue, leaving behind a strangely taste that was both bitter and sweet. Gurgling, Roxas finally snapped to his senses. He grabbed hold of Sora’s shoulders, meaning to shove him away. A startled, muffled yelp rippled out of his throat when the tendrils of darkness surrounding Sora suddenly shot down to grab hold of his wrists, yanking his hands away and binding his wrists together over his head. Roxas struggled fruitlessly, panic thundering through his veins. 

Kiss…kiss! Sora was kissing him! His…his first kiss! Why was he kissing him?! What…what on earth kind of dream was this?! Was this even a dream? Everything felt so real, like he was really experiencing it, rather than it being some random firing synapses in his head. The sensation of Sora’s lips on his own, of his tongue in his mouth; the weight on top of him, the hands clamped down on the sides of his head – it was all so real! It hurt, Sora was so rough – pushing against him with such pronounced intensity, it was like he was trying to eat him. Their teeth clanged together. His nose was pressed down so hard, it felt like it might break. Sora’s fingers curled into his hair, sending a wave of pain flashing along his scalp. His lips quickly began to burn. It was hard to breathe. He could barely bring in the briefest gasps. Every time he tried to jerk away, Sora’s and the tendrils hold tightened even further. He only tried it a couple times before the fear that he might wind up with a broken bone forced him to go still. 

This…this wasn’t a dream, was it? But, if this wasn’t a dream, then what was it?! Had he been transported to some weird dimension? If so, didn’t that mean that this horrifying scenario was really happening, he wasn’t just dreaming it? A shrill squeal of horror roared through his mind. If this was real, he needed to start fighting back in earnest before this went any further! 

Pulling back with a rasping gasp, Sora choked out in a low, groaning voice, drawing out the syllables as though it was taking all of his energy just to speak, “Roxas…”

“Sora,” Roxas gasped, “stop! Wake up! You have to wake up! I know you don’t want to do this! Please, Sora!”

“Want-“ Sora growled. “Want-!”

The tendrils of darkness around him violently trembled. Roxas let out an embarrassingly high-pitched wail when the tendrils suddenly shot down, wrapping firmly around his legs, torso and arms, and began to feverishly caress him, rubbing all over his clothed form. Some of the tendrils began to tug at his clothing, sending a fresh wave of terror rolling through him. He desperately tried to tug his hands free of the tendrils holding him but it was no use – he was no match for their strength. A hard shudder wracked his body when one of the tendrils slid down between his legs, stroking his cock through his pants. Crying out, a disconcerting flash of heat radiating up his spine, Roxas flushed violently when his hips unconsciously bucked up into the tendril’s touch. Panting raggedly, his head spinning from confusion and terror, Roxas looked up into Sora’s face, his heart dropping down into his stomach at his intense expression of lusty heat. 

“Listen to me.” Roxas panted, the rampant panic screeching consistently inside his head. Bad, bad, this was bad! He needed to wake Sora up now! He might not understand any of this but he knew this was going in a very bad direction! “Whatever is going on, you have to fight it! I know you’re still in there, you just have to fight! Please, we can figure this out together, just wake up already!”

“Mine…” Sora whispered, setting a hand on Roxas’s chest. Sliding it down towards his pants, the smallest smile touched his lips as his fingers hooked underneath the hem. With a hard exhale, he wrenched his pants down, exposing his half-hard cock, “Mine-!”

“Sora-!” Roxas yelped, “Don’t-!”

Too late. Sora roughly ripped his pants off, leaving his bottom half completely naked. At the same time, as though that was a cue they’d been waiting for, the tendrils of darkness grabbed hold of his shirt, ripping it to shreds. Mouth hanging open in shock, his stuttering mind unable to comprehend what it was that was happening to him, Roxas cried out shrilly when Sora grabbed hold of his ankles, wrenching his legs up until they were hanging uselessly over his head. Grinning broadly, a deranged spark of lust raging in his red eyes, Sora spread his ass cheeks, revealing his pink, twitching, virgin hole. Dropping to his knees behind Roxas, blatantly ignoring his babbling pleas to stop, Sora slipped a startlingly pink tongue out of his mouth and pressed it to Roxas’s hole. Gasping, his eyes squeezing tightly shut, hips wriggling at the strange sensation, Roxas flinched when the tendrils of darkness began to play with him – stroking his nipples, sending intense tingling all the way down to his crotch, where there was another tendril wrapped around his steadily hardening cock, lazily stroking him off. Despicable pleasure started off as a spark in the base of his belly that kept growing the more Sora messed with him. 

Without warning, Sora brought one of his hands to Roxas’s thoroughly saliva-soaked ass and shoved one of his fingers inside his hole. Roxas’s eyes flew open. His breath audibly caught as a jagged wheeze. The intrusion burned and itched but Roxas was far more distracted by the strange sensation of having someone thrusting their finger in and out of his ass at a rapid pace. Before he had time to fully react to this new developed, Sora added another finger then another until three were pushing deep inside of him. A couple of tendrils wiggled up to his ass, as though they wanted a piece of the action as well. The ones wrapped around his thighs slid up to playfully fondle his ass cheeks, squeezing and caressing the rounded, lush lobes. Despite the immense discomfort and suffocating mixture of mortification and terror, the pleasure never stopped coming. It just kept growing and growing, washing over his body in scalding waves, leaving him shivering and gasping. 

Whimpering, his stomach rolling threateningly, his body burning with a feverish heat, Roxas whimpered, “Please, stop, Sora-!”

Leaning down, Sora swiped his tongue across his ass, “Sweet-! So sweet-!”

Roxas somehow managed to flush even hotter. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. This…this couldn’t be Sora, right? Sora would never do anything this cruel! All of this, it had to a dream or some villain had trapped him in a realm of nightmares. Sobbing miserably, Roxas turned his head away, unable to bear the sight of Sora so eagerly playing with his ass. He just couldn’t accept this as reality. Sora…Sora would never do this! Praying that if this was a dream, he would wake up soon and if not…that someone, anyone would save him from this, Roxas shivered when Sora pulled his fingers out of his ass in one smooth motion. He slid back, allowing the tendrils to close in, easily lifting Roxas off the ground, holding him upright in mid-air, his legs spread and knees bent, keeping his crotch and butt exposed. They kept him at eye level with Sora, who’s strange red gaze roamed greedily over his naked, trembling body. Tears rolled down his burning cheeks. Weak sobs bubbled out of his throat. His chest was painfully tight. It felt like he might vomit at any moment. Shame, fear and embarrassment melded together into a noxious mix in his stomach. The sensation of the tendrils touching his naked skin was suddenly too much for him to take. Not because he was suddenly overwhelmed with disgust or angry but because it all felt so inexplicably, terrifying good. 

Wailing miserably, he thrashed around in their hold, howling at the top of his lungs, “Stop-! Stop-! Lemme go! Please, Sora! Wake up! I don’t-!”

“Cute-.” Sora whispered. He stepped forward, reaching up to cup Roxas’s face. Roxas tried to jerk away but Sora held strong, yanking him forward into a hard, possessive kiss. He tightly clenched his teeth closed to keep Sora’s invading tongue out, prompting a low, annoyed growl from him. Wrenching back, Sora clamped a hand down on Roxas’s nose, blocking off his only other method of breathing. Within moments, Roxas was given no choice but to open his mouth to suck in some air. Sora immediately took advantage of his stupidly gaping maw, surging forward to shove his tongue inside, moaning softly as he spread that strange taste all over his mouth once more. Roxas’s head spun. Unlike last time, where the kiss was wholly unpleasant, this time…the sensation of Sora claiming his mouth sent a burst of heat down to his dribbling cock, making it twitch. The taste of him was quickly becoming delicious. Even the ferocity of the kiss didn’t manage to deter the pleasure running rampant through him. Everything just seemed to be ramping the heat up further.

Sora pulled back, nipping hard at his bottom lip and snarled, “Mine-!”

“Sora, please, don’t-!” His pleads were lost to a strangled scream. With a flick of his hand, several of the tendrils shot forward, all rushing to his sopping wet hole. There was no time to prepare himself. All of the breath in his lungs whooshed out in one wheeze when two of the tendrils shoved their way inside, pushing deep into his ass and started to brutally fuck him. Mouth hanging open, unable to get any noise out, Roxas bounced by the force of the tendril’s thrusts. Unlike with Sora’s fingers, this intrusion immediately hurt and the pain didn’t fade away. He might’ve been prepped but not well enough to accommodate the thick mass of the tendrils. They stretched open his tight hole, burying themselves so deep inside, he could feel each thrust reverberating up in his belly. Wave after wave of nausea slammed into him. The shame and mortification at being violated magnified tenfold. Sobbing miserably, unable to do anything other than wail and cry, Roxas flinched when Sora pushed in close once more, his burning hot hands roaming all over his trembling body, touching every inch of him, leaving trails of tingling. 

“Cute-!” Sora gasped, leaning down to take one of his nipples between his lips. He sucked hard, flicking the nub with his tongue, pulling a soft moan out of Roxas. His butt might feel terrible but everywhere Sora touched felt amazing. Roxas’s hands twitched. He longed to grab a handful of that hair and yank him away so he would stop inflicting this miserable pleasure on him. The mixture of heated ecstasy with the insistent pain of the tendrils messing up his butt was almost too much for him to take. His head felt so weird. The flurry of thoughts that had been raced through his mind were steadily fading to a near non-existent murmur. He felt dazed, feverish. 

“Please, stop…” Roxas sobbed softly, “Sora-!”

“Cute-!” Sora pulled off his nipple to pant again. Sliding down, he wrapped his calloused fingers around the base of Roxas’s cock, wringing another cry – this one sharper, harsher – out of Roxas. Dipping down further, he stretched his mouth open wide, taking Roxas’s throbbing, aching cock inside, engulfing his cock in blazing wet, tight heat. He shuddered hard, a blast of electric pleasure rolling up his spine, slamming into his mind with enough force to make him see stars. Good, good, it felt so good! Sora sucking on his penis felt amazing! Sora slid all the way down to the base, taking in every last inch of him, burying his nose in the thick patch of blond pubic hairs. His tongue rubbed teasingly against the underside, quickly finding his most sensitive spots and exploiting them. Precum flooded out of the slit. Sora slid back, sucking hard on his length, until just the head was resting snugly in the curve of his tongue. Swirling it around the bulbous head, he gathered up all the fluid pouring out of him and swallowed it down, his intense red gaze never leaving Roxas’s flushed face.  
The tendrils reacted to Sora’s obvious excitement. The pace of their thrusts became more frenzied; they pushed in even deeper, grinding against the walls of his until they found the sensitive spots hidden inside. Each time they found a spot that made him gasp and shudder, a fresh spurt of precum splattering across Sora’s talented tongue, they changed their positioning until every thrust hit those spots, sending bolt after bolt of electric, tingling pleasure up his spine. Not to be outdone, Sora started to rapidly stroke his cock with his mouth, filling up the otherwise silent space with loud, lewd slurps. He could feel Sora’s saliva running down his balls. Somehow, the sensation only drove the pleasure of being sucked off up further. 

Roxas tried to hold back the moans building up in the back of his throat but as the pain of having his ass fucked began to fade in the face of blinding ecstasy, he found it harder and harder to remain silent. Curling his hands into tight fists, he closed his eyes for a few moments but when that proved only to ramp up his sensitivity, he quickly decided that looking anywhere else than Sora bringing him close to the brink was far better. Letting his head fall back, pressure pushing up against the base of his balls, a spring of heat coiling tighter and tighter in his belly, Roxas gave up on trying to be quiet. He couldn’t hold back anymore. It felt so good! The pain was completely gone, drowned out by the heat. Sweat rolled in thick currents down his back and chest. It dotted in fat droplets on his forehead and neck, causing his hair to clinging irritatingly to his skin. Breathing raggedly, loud moans pouring out of his gasping mouth, tears rolling freely down his sweaty cheeks, Roxas jolted hard, the already racing pace of his heartbeat jumping to going so fast, he could barely distinguish between the beats, when two more of the tendrils wriggled forward to his hole and shoved their way inside. 

Just like before, there was a flash of pain as his protesting ass was stretched open even further. It was a pain he frantically scrambled to hold onto, using it to momentarily push away the pleasure but, to his dismay, the pain faded so quickly, it was like it wasn’t even there in the first place. Even with four large tendrils inside him, his ass quickly adjusted, softening and opening to allow them in deep. Another tendril, seeming too impatient to wait its turn for Roxas ass, fled up to his mouth, pushing itself between his wet lips. It slid in deep, wriggling past the back of his mouth and down into his throat. It immediately began to move, fucking his throat with the same intensity as its’ brothers in his ass. Crying out loudly, the sound muffled by the thick mass burying itself in his throat, a stream of drool sliding out of the corner of his mouth, trying hard to be alarmed at how little discomfort and panic he felt in response to suddenly having his airway blocked off but failing miserably, Roxas found himself instinctively sucking on the length. Even as his mind realized that, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

Something…something was wrong with him. This shouldn’t feel so good, he shouldn’t be enjoying this! Was it because it was Sora? The thought sent him reeling. It couldn’t be, there was no way that could be the reason but…what other reason was there? He couldn’t accept that he would just feel like this, not when he was being raped by a bunch of tentacles! But, if it was because of Sora, what did that mean? It was no use – he could barely string two sentences coherently together inside his head. It was taking all of his energy just to keep himself from crumbling. He didn’t know what would happen if he caved but considering how it felt right then, he knew it wouldn’t be good. Grinding his teeth together, getting closer and closer to cumming, Roxas tried his best to focus on something, anything else but there was nothing at all in the great big blank space, nothing but the sensation of his cock in Sora’s hot mouth, the tendrils in his ass and mouth, and the devastating pleasure overwhelming him. 

He couldn’t…he couldn’t hang on any longer. Cumming-! He was going to cum-! Sobbing, his toes curling, Roxas flung his head around, managing to dislodge the tendril from his move, and wailed, “Stop! Please! Don’t wanna-! I don’t wanna cum! Sora-!”

To his shock, Sora pulled back, letting his sopping wet cock out of his mouth. The tendrils moved away as well, leaving his gaping ass to twitch hungrily. Gasping raggedly, both relived and disappointed, Roxas watched hazily as Sora straightened up, a lust laced smile stretched across his obscured face. He purposefully reached down to his pants, the grin growing when Roxas’s gaze stupidly followed his movement. In precise, purposeful movements, he shoved his pants down, letting his hardened cock to bounce out. Roxas’s breath lodged in a ball in his throat. Mouth hanging open, he stared mutely at Sora’s crotch. There was no panic, no alarm, just a string of stuttering thoughts flinging themselves across his mind. 

Huge. 

Sora was fucking huge. His cock was monstrous. It looked as though dozens of the tendrils of darkness were wrapped around his cock, giving it an insane length and girth. Stepping forward, wrapping his hands around the curve of Roxas’s hips, he yanked him in close, the tip of his monstrous cock bumping against his twitching hole. Roxas opened his mouth to shrilly protest that something that there was no way something that huge would fit inside of him but Sora leaned in, capturing his mouth in a powerful kiss, swallowing up anything he could have said, just as he was slamming his hips forward, driving his cock inside. Wrapping his arms tightly around him, Sora pounded up into him, fucking him with a frenzied intensity. Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes rolling back in his head. Deep-! So deep-! Sora was fucking his stomach! He could feel the head banging against the bottom of his belly! His ass was stretched far beyond its limit. Sora’s cock stuffed him so completely full. 

He was so big but there was no pain. Instead, it felt incredible! The pleasure of being fucked by the tendrils was nothing in comparison to this! Every nerve in his body was squealing with ecstasy. It felt like his ass was melting. His mind was completely blank. There were no more thoughts about resisting. How could he, when it felt this devastatingly good? Cumming, he was going to cum! Sora’s massive cock was going to make him cum! It was no good, he couldn’t hang on any longer. Cum-! Cumming-! Cum-! Every muscle in Roxas’s body tightened up. A strangled, rasping moan ripped its way out of his throat. Bursts of color exploded in front of his eyes before his vision flooded with a wave of white. He didn’t just feel his orgasm in his body but in his mind as well. It was like his soul itself was cumming. Thick ropes of white splattered all over his stomach and chest. Even as he came, Sora kept fucking him, stirring him up deep inside, keeping the pleasure his orgasm going. Tongue hanging lewdly out of his mouth, drool rolling down his chin and throat, Roxas howled like a bitch in heat. 

There was still a little voice in the back of his head that was wailing that he shouldn’t be enjoying this, that he should be fighting but he didn’t have the energy to care anymore. Good…it felt so good, it felt so insanely good! Being fucked by Sora felt so good! Sora pulled away from the kiss with one last nip at his lower lip. The tendrils abruptly dropped him down until he was lying horizontal. One wrapped around his sensitive, pre-orgasm cock and began to rapidly pump him, pulling another scream out of him, his hips wildly bucking into the tendril’s hold. Weakly lifting his head so he could look up at Sora, Roxas caught sight of his stomach. Sora’s cock was so massive, it was causing his belly to deform; bulging and swelling every time he thrust in, forcing his insides to make room for his incredible length. The sight didn’t disturb him. Rather, it sent a thrill of glee rushing through him. His body wanted Sora’s cock so badly it was willingly deforming to accept him! 

The sight was enough to drive him to his second orgasm. Squealing, his cock swinging back and forth, spraying jizz everywhere, Roxas nearly passed out from the intensity. The pleasure was divine, otherworldly, nirvana incarnate. Every nerve in his body was instantly overloaded. Fireworks didn’t go off inside his head. Instead, there were earth shattering explosions. Sora rolled his hips, grinding hard against his spasming insides. Within moments of cumming a second time, he had cum a third. This time, he hardly noticed. The ecstasy blurred together until it felt like he had never stopped cumming. 

Sliding a hand up to his chest, where it tugged hard on one of his nipples, sending a tingling bolt of heat down to his crotch, Sora growled, “Good-! Good-! Mine-!”

“Good!” Roxas screamed, “More! More, Sora! More!”

“Cute-!” Sora panted, the pace of his breathing become erratic, a wide grin spreading across his obscured face. Leaning down, he pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. “Mine-! Cute-! Cum-! Cum-!”

“Yes-! Yes-! Inside-! Cum inside-!” Roxas wailed, curling his legs around Sora’s bucking hips, drawing him in closer. 

The tendrils abruptly lowered him down onto the cool pane. Slipping his hands underneath Roxas’s knees, Sora pushed his legs up and apart. The ferocity of his thrusts ramped up even further. Moaning raggedly, he intently focused on Roxas’s face. The tendrils finally released his arms, allowing him to cling desperately to Sora’s back. Bucking up into Sora’s thrusts, a feeling of dread managing to break through the onslaught of pleasure (when he came, it was going to be over, he was going to wake up, he didn’t want to, he wanted to stay right here with Sora, he never wanted to let him go, he never wanted him to let him go, losing this terrified him, he didn’t want to wake up, he didn’t want to wake up!), Roxas sobbed loudly when Sora slammed in all the way, causing his belly to bulge out and came as well, flooding his insides with a torrent of scalding hot cum. He let out a thin wail, the soles of his feet scrambling against the smooth pane. So much-! There was so much cum-! His belly began to swell, bulging out as more and more flooded into him. There was so much of it that there was quickly no room left in his stomach. Everything that couldn’t fit poured out of his mouth or ass. 

Thrusting into him in slow, shallow thrusts, the last of the cum dribbling out of his ass, Sora leaned down to crush their lips together in one more kiss. He hadn’t cum when Sora had but as those lips moved over his, he came, adding more white to his already stained chest. Pushing back up into the kiss, exhausted and still humming with pleasure, Roxas pushed his fingers through Sora’s sweaty hair. He was distantly aware of the fact that everything was fading – the sensations, the sounds, the world was beginning to become dim. Roxas sobbed, sliding his arms down to wrap tightly around Sora’s frame. He didn’t want to wake up! He didn’t want to lose this! He frantically tried to keep himself from waking up but the effort proved just as fruitless as his fight against the pleasure. With each blink, the world became more watery, distant. He felt himself slipping away. His eyelids were so heavy. He couldn’t hold them open any longer. 

“Mine-.” Sora whispered into his ear, calloused fingers brushing over his cheek. 

Then, the world was gone. 

-

Roxas jerked away with a hard gasp. He jolted upright, his gaze darting around, fingers curled tight into the blanket. Unsurprisingly, he was looking at his room. Everything was familiar, there was nothing out of place. Or, at least, he thought so until he felt someone shift beside him. Jumping slightly with a soft gasp, Roxas’s head jerked around, his heart leaping up into his throat at the sight of Sora snuggled up close to his side, the blanket pulled up to his chin. Mouth falling open, Roxas stared stupidly at him for a long while, his sputtering mind trying to make sense of everything. Sora…he hadn’t been there when Roxas had gone to bed last night. Normally, he would’ve just reasoned it away but…the dream was still vivid inside his head. Only…it hadn’t been a dream, had it? He could still feel Sora’s huge cock inside of him. A glance down at his belly and crotch area revealed that he was, thankfully, clean and devoid of cum but the sensation of his stomach being so full of Sora’s cum that it might as though it might burst at any moment still lingered. His cock twitched at the memory of the feeling. Blinking rapidly, his breath coming slow and uneven, Roxas looked back down to Sora and jumped a little when, instead of finding him peacefully slumbering, he was awake, looking at him with a sleepy, content gaze. 

“Good morning.” He mumbled, reaching up to brush the tips of his calloused fingers against Roxas’s thigh. 

Roxas stared at him for a moment then reached behind him, grabbed the pillow and whacked it over Sora’s head. His face was burning with intense heat. His heart was going so fast, it felt like it might burst out of his chest at any moment. Not a dream. There was no concrete proof, other than the way his body felt but he just…knew. It was instinctual, a concrete realization that needed no further evidence. It had been real. He had sex with Sora, or some version of Sora in that weird world and now, Sora was in his bed. There was no doubt in his mind that Sora also remembered what had happened as well. Which meant…the only thing he wanted to do right at that moment was hurl himself into the bathroom to save himself the mortification of facing him after all of that. Despite his brain screaming at him to run, he couldn’t make his legs move. 

“Are you mad?” Sora asked softly. He reached up to gently wrap his fingers around Roxas’s wrists, pulling his hand and the pillow away from his face. A conflicted gaze met his. Sora shifted closer. When Roxas made no move to get away, he slid in closer, loosely wrapping his arms around Roxas’s hips. 

“No.” Roxas said softly. “I’m not.”

He hesitated for a moment then asked a question he already have an answer to, “You remember everything?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Roxas hesitated again, “Why…why did you-?”

He couldn’t bring himself to finish the question. Worrying his lower lip between his teeth, he tore his eyes away from the conflicted gaze. A familiar painful tightness plagued his chest. What kind of answer was he expecting? No, that wasn’t what he should be asking…what kind of answer did he want? He could still feel how it felt but there was also that desire to be with Sora, to be held by him, love…loved by him. Tears burned the corners of his eyes. The need he had felt before grabbed hold of him with such frantic intensity, it stole the breath straight from his lungs. He quickly turned his head further away so Sora wouldn’t see. He was being stupid. It must’ve been just some huge misunderstanding or something. He had just been caught up in the moment. The dream was over, they were going to move on and forget about it so he-

“I love you.” Sora said softly. 

Roxas eyes widened. Whipping his head back around to look down at Sora, finding him staring up at him with a calm, cautious gaze, Roxas’s mouth opened and closed a couple times. L-love? Love! He just said love, right? He hadn’t misheard him, had he? They stared at each other silently for a few moments then Sora slowly sat up. Cupping Roxas’s burning cheeks in his hands, he stared into his eyes then leaned forward to press their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. His breath caught. A tear slid down his cheek. Eyes fluttering closed, Roxas leaned into the kiss, his arms loosely wrapping around Sora’s back. If there had been any more doubt that the dream had really happened, it would have been completely eradicated at that moment. Sora’s lips, his taste, his warmth, his touch, all of it was so familiar. 

“I’m sorry.” Sora whispered against his lips, “In that world, I couldn’t control myself. I saw you and all I wanted was to make you mine. I’ve loved you for so long. I love you so much. I didn’t want to hurt you or scare you but I couldn’t stop myself. Everything inside me was screaming out for you. I couldn’t stand not to touch you, to kiss you, to claim you. It was like my desire took control of me. I’m sorry, Roxas, I’m-“

“Stop. Don’t say you’re sorry one more time.” Roxas whispered, pressing their foreheads together, “Say it again. Say those three words again.”

“I love you.” Sora whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“Good.” Roxas laughed softly, “Promise to never let me go and I’ll forgive you.”

Sora’s breath audibly caught. His eyes widened then his gaze warmed and softened. Laughing, he gathered Roxas up into a strong embrace and said happily, “I guess I can consider myself forgiven, then!”


End file.
